Just A Feeling
by Fasha Lusya Sasa
Summary: "Untuk apa berterimaksih? Kurasa apa yang kulakukan untukmu hanya sia-sia, hyung. Aku selalu membuatmu marah, seharusnya bukan kau yang minta maaf. Tapi aku"-Chanyeol.


**'**

 **Author :**

 **'**

 **Fasha Lusya Sasa**

 **'**

 **Title :**

 **'**

 **Just A Feeling**

 **'**

 **Main Cast/Pairing :**

 **'**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **'**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **'**

 **Support Cast :**

 **'**

 **All member of EXO-K**

 **'**

 **Go Eun Joo**

 **'**

 **Genre :**

 **'**

 **Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Romance, Comedy, and etc**

 **'**

 **Rated :**

 **'**

 **T**

 **'**

 **Lenght :**

 **'**

 **Oneshoot**

 **'**

 **Summary :**

'

" **Untuk apa berterimaksih? Kurasa apa yang kulakukan untukmu hanya sia-sia, hyung. Aku selalu membuatmu marah, seharusnya bukan kau yang minta maaf. Tapi aku"-Chanyeol.**

 **'**

 **Backsong:**

 **'**

 **Chen (EXO) ft. Punch ─ Everytime**

 **#mian klo nggak sesuai FF#**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **'**

 **This fanfict is real mine, so don't plagiarism!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **~~~HAPPY READING~~~**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Chanyeol POV**

 **'**

Entah kapan perasaan aneh ini datang. Mungkin aku sudah gila dengan apa yang kurasakan terhadap hyung-ku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini muncul padaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai hyung-ku sendiri, Baekhyun. Apa mungkin karena kami selalu sering bersama dan...? atau mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja? Ahg! Entahlah.

'

"Chanyeol-ah, ironnabwa. Ayo kita main lagi" Baekhyun memanggil, menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya yang saat ini bermain psp.

'

"Nde! Sampai kapan kau mau ini berakhir? Bahkan kita barusaja bermain tadi" ucapku dengan malas, namun mengikuti semua perintahnya. Yah, kami memang barusaja bermain psp sebelum aku mengambil minum di dapur. Dan saat aku kembali, dia menyuruhku main lagi. Agh! Menyebalkan memang, aku ingin istirahat jadi tidak bisa'kan. Tapi, tidak apa-apa untukku selagi dia senang.

'

"Tentu saja setelah aku merasa bosan" ucapnya dengan ringan dan spontan. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia tiba-tiba menghempaskan stik psp-nya dan mendesah dengan kasar. Kurasa dia kesal, tapi karena apa? Dia belum kalah dariku, tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah.

'

"Neol waegurae?" Tanyaku sambil ikut menghempaskan stik psp-ku. Dia tak menatapku dan malah mendengus. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung. Ckk, itu yang membuatku suka saat dia marah seperti ini. Terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

'

"Hiya, Chanyeol-ah!" Teriaknya yang sekaligus membuatku terkejut sampai membuat debaran jantungku derdetak cepat.

'

"Aish! Waeraeyo?!" Aku balas meneriakinya sambil mengelus dadaku.

'

"Menurutmu aneh tidak jika aku menyukai seorang namja?" Tanyanya yang kembali membuatku terkejut, tapi tidak seperti tadi tentunya.

'

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Aku dan yang lain bukankah saling menyukai?" Jawabku berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan sambil menepuk bahunya agak keras.

'

"Aish, bukan rasa suka seperti itu yang kumaksud! Yang kumaksud itu, rasa cinta!" Jelasnya dengan penuh penekanan.

'

"Memangnya...kau mencintai siapa?" Tanyaku dengan lirih. Aku merasa senang sekali mendengarnya. Benarkah dia juga mencintaiku? Tapi bagaimana jika itu orang lain? Ahh...tidak mungkin, yang paling dekat dengannya'kan aku, bahkan kami roomate. Aku yakin orang yang ia cintai adalah aku.

'

"Ah...soal itu rahasia. Geundae, jangan bilang pada siapapun soal ini. Arra?! Kalau tidak, awas kau!" Teriaknya sambil memincingkan mata ke arahku.

'

"Arra-arra!"

'

 **Author POV**

 **'**

Malam ini dorm EXO-K sangat ramai, Sehun yang tengah bicara dengan keras karena sedang video call bersama Luhan, Kai yang ada di dapur mengerecoki Kyungsoo memasak yang membuat empunya kesal dan teriak-teriak kepadanya. Dan ChanBaek yang kini tengah kejar-kejaran karena merebutkan remote pengatur pemanas kamar mereka.

'

"Hiya! PARK CHANYEOL! Cepat kembalikan remote-nya! Aku ingin tidur!" Teriak Baekhyun yang suaranya memenuhi dorm. Sehun yang mendengar teriakannya, kini tampak geram.

'

"Hiya, Baekhyun hyung! Jangan teriak-teriak! Aku tidak bitha mendengar thuara Luhan hyung nih!" Teriak Sehun yang kembali beralih pada ponselnya.

'

"Kalau mau tidur-tidur saja, hwee" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun.

'

"Suhu kamarnya terlalu dingin! Kau ingin aku mati kedinginan, huh!" Baekhyun kembali teriak sambil terus berusaha mengambil remote itu dari Chanyeol.

'

"Memangnya kamar kita itu kutub apa?! Jangan berlebihan Baek-ah" kata Chanyeol yang kini berlari menuju Suho yang saat ini dengan tenang membaca komik one piece di sudut ruangan. Namun, setelah couple Chanbaek itu ada di sekitarnya, semua sirna. Ketenangan itu hilang.

'

"Hiya! Chanyeol-Baekhyun! Menjauh kalian dariku!" Teriak Suho yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh dua dongsaeng-nya itu.

'

"Ayo ambil remote ini Baekhyun hyung. Kau ini lambat sekali. Ahh...aku lupa kalau kau itu pendek. Hahaha" ledek Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah karena meredam emosi.

'

"Berhenti meledekku tiang listrik!" Teriak Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melempar bantas sofa ke arah Chanyeol. Namun sayang-nya malah mengenai Suho. Dan couple itupun terdiam sambil melihat tatapan tajam dari hyungnya itu.

'

"Chanyeol-Baekhyun! Mulai sekarang kalian harus-"

'

"Eum...Chanyeol-ah sepertinya makanan sudah siap. Kajja~!" kata Baekhyun memotong ucapan Suho dan berlari ke dapur yang diikuti Chanyeol.

'

"Aish! Bocah-bocah itu" desah Suho dengan kasar sambil memijat pelipisnya.

'

 **kitchen**

 **'**

"Hiya, Chanyeol cepat berikan remote-nya?! Aku mau tidur!" Teriak Baekhyun yang masih mengejar Chanyeol.

'

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum makan, Baekhyun hyung?" Kata Chanyeol.

'

"Aku tidak mood, Yeol?! Sudahlah! Cepat berikan padaku remote-nya!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi.

'

"HIYA! Kalian semua pergilah dari wilayahku!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal. Dia masih menggoreng ayam, dan sebelum semuanya selesai dua orang gaduh malah datang. Ia sudah cukup kesal karena Kai, sekarang malah di tambah dua kakaknya yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Huh! Sangat menyebalkan.

'

"Sabar hyung, aku akan urus mereka" kata Kai dengan lembut.

'

"Aish! Kaupun sama saja! Sudah sana pergi!" Kesal Kyungsoo yang kembali beralih pada ayam-nya. Kai yang mendapat bentakan tersebut, langsung pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tengah dimana Sehun yang saat ini berwajah ceria.

'

"PARK CHANYEOL! Cepat berikan remote-nya sekarang!"

'

"Tidak sebelum kau makan, Baek! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit, hum? Kau mau kita semua repot?!" Kata Chanyeol yang seketika membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kejarannya. Chanyeol yang melihat itupun, tampak heran. Apa dia telah salah berucap?

'

"Kau jahat PARK CHANYEOL! Aku membencimu!" Teriak Baekhyun yang begitu saja meninggalkan semuanya dan menuju kamar.

'

 **Braakk**

'

Pintu kamar Chanbaek tertutup dengan keras setelah Baekhyun masuk. Chanyeol masih heran+bingung kenapa roomate-nya bisa tiba-tiba sangat marah. Semua member kini menatap ke arahnya. Merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dia lakukan, Chanyeol pun masuk menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar. Disana ia melihat Baekhyun terbaring di ranjang, membelakangi posisinya. Dia mendekat lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang Baekhyun.

'

"Baek-ah, kau marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

'

"Sudah tau berani bertanya!" Kata Baekhyun sinis yang sama sekali tak menatap lawan bicaranya.

'

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Bukan'kah kita sering bercanda? Kenapa kau mengganggapnya serius?" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusah rambut Baekhyun. Namun dengan cepat tangannya dihempaskan empunya.

'

"Jangan menyentuhku, Park Chanyeol. Dan jangan menggangguku"

'

"Tapi kau belum makan, Baek"

'

"Memang apa peduli-mu! Mau aku makan atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu'kan? Dan jika aku sakit, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi" bentak Baekhyun yang kini menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

'

"Jadi kau marah karena itu? Hiya Baekhyun-ah, sudah kubilang aku hanya bercanda" jelas Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

'

"Aku tidak mau dengar" ucap Baekhyun spontan yang kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

'

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika Baekhyun tidak mau makan, akupun juga tidak" kata Chanyeol yang sontak membuat Baekhyun kembali menatapnya.

'

"Hiya! Jangan meniruku! Sudah sana pergi, Yeol!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

'

"Geurae, aku pergi" kata Chanyeol singkat yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

'

 **Baekhyun POV**

 **'**

Apa-apaan sih dia, ingin ikut-ikutan mogok makan. Menyebalkan! Kenapa juga aku harus sekamar dengannya sih?! Agh! Bosan. Dia baik hanya di luar, tapi di dalam ternyata dia memendam kekesalannya terhadapku. Kalau memang tidak mau mengurusku saat sakit, ya tidak usah. Lagi pula aku punya banyak teman selain dirinya. Dasar yoda idiot! Yah, meskipun dia menyebalkan, tapi kurasa Chanyeol itu...

'

 **Ckleekk**

 **'**

Kualihkan pandanganku ke pintu, disana aku melihat Chanyeol membawa nampan berisi makanan. Hurf! Untuk apa dia melakukan semua itu? Sudahku bilang aku tidak mau makan, masih saja memaksaku. Apa kali ini ia melakukannya karena terpaksa? Yah, mungkin saja hatinya saat ini kesal karna aku. Mungkin. Tapi, kurasa tidak. Yah, Chanyeol itu memang...

'

"Makanannya sangat enak, jadi sia-sia jika kau tidak mencicipinya" ucapnya yang lagi-lagi memotong penilaianku terhadapnya.

'

"Kau kesini untuk menyuruhku makan atau mau memuji masakannya D.O?" Kataku dengan kesal.

'

"Menurutmu?" Dia menyodorkan makanan itu padaku, namun aku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

'

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makan"

'

"Jadi kau mau kusuapi?" Katanya yang sekaligus membuatku menatapnya kesal.

'

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil apa? Sini!" Teriakku padanya lalu mengambil alih makanan itu dan memakannya. Yah, meskipun menyebalkan, tapi Chanyeol itu perhatian padaku. Bahkan sangat perhatian, dan kadang membuatku merasa risih.

'

"Maafkan aku karena masalah tadi" ucapnya terdengar menyesal. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat wajahnya yang tulus meminta maaf padaku. Dia ikut tersenyum dan akupun mengangguk ringan.

'

"Sebenarnya kau tidak salah kok, Yeol. Hanya saja aku rasa moodku tidak bagus hari ini. Jadi aku merasa─"

'

"Sensitif?" Kata Chanyeol memotong ucapanku yang kemudian kubalas anggukan.

'

"Memangnya apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hum?" Tanya Chanyeol.

'

"Entahlah" jawabku singkat lalu memasukkan makanan ke mulut.

'

"Apa kau mau jalan-jalan? Yah, membeli es krim misalnya, eotthe?"

'

"Boleh" ucapku sambil kembali melahap makananku. Sekilas kulihat Chanyeol tersenyum begitu mendengarnya.

'

 **Author POV**

 **'**

Dua orang namja kini telah berpakaian serba hitam, mulai dari baju, celana, topi dan masker penutup wajah semuanya hitam. Yah, mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

'

"Hiya! Kalian mau pergi kemana, huh?" Tanya Suho si leader.

'

"Kami mau beli es krim, hyung" jawab Baekhyun terlihat ceria.

'

"Jadi sudah baikan nih?" Kata Sehun sambil cekikikan.

'

"Baiklah, jangan sampai ketahuan. Arraseo?" Kata Suho mengingatkan anak-anaknya itu.

'

"Siap hyung" jawab Chanyeol yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun di sebuah kafe yang jaraknya agak dekat dari dorm mereka.

'

"Annyeonghaseo...mau pesan es krim rasa apa?" Tanya pelayan kafe pada mereka.

'

"Es krim stroberi, dan pisang" jawab Chanyeol.

'

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" kata pelayan itu yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

'

"Eh Chanyeol, menurutmu adakah yang akan mengenali kita?" Tanya Baekhyun terlihat khawatir.

'

"Ckk, tidak mungkinlah. Lihat, kita'kan sudah menyamar seperti ini" kata Chanyeol dengan PD.

'

"Tapi Yeol, bagaimana kalau mereka tetap mengenali kita?"

'

"Tinggal lari saja, beres'kan" kata Chanyeol dengan ringan tanpa ada rasa khawatir seperti apa yang Baekhyun rasakan.

'

"Ehem, ini es krim-nya. Silahkan menikmati" kata pelayan tadi yang entah sejak kapan datang. Ia meletakkan dua es krim yang dibawanya, lalu pergi.

'

 **Go Eun Joo POV**

 **'**

Aku baru saja mengatarkan pesanan dua pelanggan yang tidak biasa. Yah, kalian tahu siapa? Mereka ialah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua member EXO. Mereka membawa pakaian yang serba hitam. Ckk, mungkin sebagai penyamaran. Tapi itu tidak berhasil untuk mengelabuhiku. Bukan karena aku mengidolakan mereka, sampai-sampai tahu persis detil-detil tubuh mereka. Yah, aku bukanlah seorang EXO-L, bukan juga seorang ELF, SONE, ARMY, VIP atau apalah itu, bukan. Aku bukanlah bagian dari itu, tapi aku juga tidak membenci mereka. Aku hanya suka beberapa dari lagu mereka. Dan mengenai nama fandom-fandom itu, aku tau dari teman-temanku yang selalu membicarakan mereka.

'

"Berapa yang harus kubayar?" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata Chanyeol dan seketika membuyarkan lamunanku.

'

"Ah ne, semuanya 25 ribu won" jawabku sambil mengetik struk pembayaran. Kulirik sekilas si Baekhyun, dan dia tampak was-was. Aku yakin dia pasti khawatir jika penyamaran-nya dan Chanyeol terbongkar. Ah...apa aku harus mengerjainya?

'

"Tidak perlu khawatir dengan penyamaranmu itu, Baekhyun-ssi" ucapku dengan lirih padanya yang seketika membuatnya menatap takut ke arahku. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya, lalu memberikan struk pembayaran pada Chanyeol.

'

"Gamsahamnida" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian menggandeng Baekhyun pergi dari kafe. Kulihat Baekhyun masih melihat kearahku dengan ketakutan. Dan akupun hanya tersenyum padanya.

'

 **Chanyeol POV**

 **'**

Setelah memberi es krim kupikir Baekhyun akan kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi sekarang, dia terlihat ketakutan. Apa mungkin karena ia khawatir kalau penyamaran kami ketahuan?

'

"Baekhyun-ah kau kenapa, hum?" Tanyaku.

'

"Yeol...kurasa pelayan tadi mengenaliku" jawabnya yang membuatku terkejut, namun setelah itu aku malah tertawa kecil.

'

"Hiya! Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku serius, Yeol! Dia tadi memanggilku, Baekhyun-ssi. Dia bicara padaku tadi!" Kata Baekhyun agak kesal sambil menghentikan langkah kami.

'

"Iya-iya Baek, aku percaya. Tapi yang jelas, pelayan itu tidak memberitahu ke orang-orang'kan tadi" jawabku ringan.

'

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia membuat artikel tentang kita, Yeol? Kita tidak bisa lagi bebas'kan! Bisa jadi menejer hyung akan mengurung kita dan yang lain!" Kata Baekhyun makin kesal padaku.

'

"Kita tunggu saja sampai besok" jawabku yang lagi-lagi seenaknya. Kulihat Baekhyun masih terlihat kesal. Dan akupun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

'

"Kau selalu menganggap semuanya mudah, tsk" kesal Baekhyun yang kembali melangkah. Namun sedetik kemudian...

'

"AGHHH!"

'

"Astaga Baek, kau harus hati-hati!" ucapku tiba-tiba ketika dia terjerembah ke aspal. Yah, kaki kirinya telah berada di sebuah lubang dan itu sedikit membuatku ingin tertawa.

'

"Jangan menertawaiku, Yeol! Cepat bantu aku" keluhnya dengan wajah melas sekaligus kesakitan. Aku tidak tega melihatnya.

'

"AWW! SAKIT, YEOL!" teriaknya tepat di samping telingaku saat kutarik kaki kirinya dari dalam lubang.

'

"Kau ingin membuat gendang telingaku pecah, Baek? Makanya kalau jalan itu hati-hati dan lihat-lihat!" ucapku yang mulai kesal padanya. Kulihat dia juga menatapku dengan kesal.

'

"Biar saja gendang telingamu itu pecah! Kau pikir ini tidak sakit apa! Seenaknya saja menarik kakiku. Kau ingin menolongku atau mau menyakitiku, eoh?" katanya yang seketika membuatku benar-benar marah. Sudah di tolong masih juga tidak berterimaksih. Ckk, menyebalkan. Aku tinggal saja dia di sini. Yah, akupun pergi meninggalkannya yang masih belum berdiri dari posisinya. Sejenak kulihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan ketika aku meninggalkannya.

'

"Chanyeol~?" panggilnya dengan suara lirih. Namun, aku mengabaikannya dan berusaha tak mendengarnya. Dia sudah cukup membuatku marah hari ini. Ternyata dia sama sekali tak menganggap kebaikanku terhadapnya. Dan...bodohnya aku kenapa bisa menyukainya? Aish! ini benar-benar gila.

'

"Chanyeollie~hiks. Tunggu aku? Ini benar-benar sakit. Aku tidak bisa berjalan"

'

Kenapa suara Baekhyun masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas? Aish! haruskah aku benar-benar mengabaikannya? Agh! Tapi aku tak tega. Seketika aku berbalik dan menghampirinya kembali. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum. Aku mengembuskan napas lalu berjongkok di depannya.

'

"Naiklah kepunggungku" ucapku dengan singkat. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leherku dari belakang. Dan akupun segera menggendongnya. Aku merasakan embusan napas darinya di telinga kiriku. Jarak kami benar-benar sangat dekat. Bahkan kuyakin saat aku menoleh ke kiri, kami bisa berciuman.

'

"Mianhae...Yeollie?" ucapnya dengan lirih namun masih bisa kudengar. Aku tak berniat untuk menjawabnya karena aku masih kesal dengannya. Tapi ini jarang sekali dia minta maaf duluan, biasanya aku yang akan minta maaf padanya.

'

"Yeol? Kau benar-benar marah padaku? Mianhae..." ucapnya lagi.

'

"Untuk apa berterimaksih? Kurasa apa yang kulakukan untukmu hanya sia-sia, hyung. Aku selalu membuatmu marah, seharusnya bukan kau yang minta maaf. Tapi aku" ucapku yang membuat pembicaraan kami terhenti agak lama sampai akhirnya aku mendengarnya...

'

"Hiks...hiks"

'

Menangis. Yah, kurasa dia menangis. Bajuku pun rasanya basah. Karena air matanya, mungkin?

'

"Hiks...jangan pernah bicara seperti itu, Yeol?" ucapnya terisak. Agh! Kurasa sudah cukup aku memberinya pelajaran. Dengan begini, aku ingin Baekhyun sedikit saja lebih menghargai kebaikanku padanya.

'

"Uljima, hyung. Aku memaafkanmu"

'

"Tapi kau tidak akan berhenti untuk selalu membantuku'kan, Yeol~? Aku sangat takut jika kau tidak ada di dekatku, Yeol?" ucap Baekhyun yang seketika membuatku terkejut. Apa ini artinya dia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dariku? Apa ini artinya Baekhyun...menyukaiku? apa mungkin namja yang di ceritakannya padaku itu adalah aku? Benarkah dia mencintaiku juga?

'

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Yeol?" ucapnya terakhir sebelum dia terlelap di punggungku. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak kusangka dia juga menyukaiku. Ah! Anni! Baekhyun mencintaiku? Apakah ini bukan mimpi? Semoga saja tidak.

'

'

'

 **FIN**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **THE_END**

 **'**

 **Buat para readers, mohon buat nungguin FF ku yang lain yah? #tapi nggak maksa juga kok. Maaf bila FF ini nggak sesuai yang ada di pikiran kalian. Geurom, gamsahamnida.**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **6104_real^^**


End file.
